The invention relates to a hot air hair curling apparatus comprising a motor-driven hair curler body provided with radially arranged teeth.
Such an apparatus is known from DE-35 29 267 A1 and serves to shape hair curls, wherein a strand of hair is wound on the hair curler body in each instance by means of a motor. After a brief treatment period of the curl with hot air flowing from the curler body, the hair curler body is unlocked axially and unrolled from the curled hair accompanied by the application of tensile force of the curl. The arranged curl loses some of its resiliency due to this process, particularly if the curl is not yet conditioned at room temperature prior to being unrolled from the curler body.